she didn't say
by mandymoore1
Summary: AU Story. After 12 years away he returns to San Fransico not knowing he had a child with Phoebe note it's 10 not 12 years just realized.
1. Chapter 1

A U story

Fogged in at Dallas on my way to LA staring up at the screen all flights were delayed. When a voice from behind me asked stranger how have you been.

Well I was caught of guard when I saw her face, stumbled my way through an awkward embrace. But somehow I managed to say good to see you again.

We caught up on old friends. Caught up on old times, But all through the small talk it kept burning through my mind.

Douse she think about the nights we spent on Crystal Lake, wrapped up in a blanket till the break of day.

So many times I've wondered douse she think of me that way, but I didn't ask and she didn't say.

Trading of stories and pictures of kids, things we were going to do, and things we never did. Till stranded in that moment, not sure what to say, then she broke the silence with her little shinny smile. She brought up the weather but all the while.

I wondered if she thinks about Jackson Hole, nights beside the fire and angles in the snow.

So many times I've wondered douse she think of me that way, but I didn't ask and she didn't say.

We said our goodbyes, swore we'd stay in touch, and then we went our separate ways knowing no one ever douse.

But I couldn't help but wonder as I walked away, if things had turned out different, where would we be today.

So many times I've wondered douse she think of me that way, but I didn't ask and she didn't say.

I didn't ask and she didn't say.

i dont own the song or the charicters

Prologue

September 2005

LA

It's been week since Leo ran into Phoebe at the airport. And he can't get her out of his mind. He is looking at a photo of them taken when they were kids and he's thinking about all the dreams they had, why did he leave San Francisco and Phoebe behind why didn't he stay. He still loves her recons he always will. He starts thinking maybe I should go back to San Francisco. As he could always tell his manager her wants to live there

San Francisco

Phoebe is looking at a photo of her and Leo, seeing him again brought it all flooding back how she'd wanted him to stay. even though she'd just found out she was carrying his baby she knew if she'd told him she was pregnant he'd have stayed for the wrong reasons and that's not what she'd wanted luckily when she'd run into him at the airport Wyatt and been getting ice cream with Prue. Every time she looks at Wyatt she thinks about Leo. And how it all begun.

Chapter 1

December 1979

Phoebe was playing in the garden with her sisters Prue and Piper and Paige when the remover's truck pulled up outside next door.

Leo and his family had just arrived at there new house when he saw 3 little girls playing in the garden, and he said mommy can I go play I want to meet the new neighbors". His mom had said "ok be good". He'd said "yes mommy".

As he run over to the girls and said "hi I'm Leo Wyatt I'm 4". Phoebe said hi Leo I'm Phoebe I'm 4 too do you want to play". Leo said sure what do you want to play". Phoebe says "mommies and daddies". Leo says ok are you going to be the mom". Phoebe says "yeah". And they started to play happily. It was the start of a very long friendship back before anyone knew the way it would end back before dreams and plans got in the way.

February 1988

Phoebe and Leo had just got to the base ball tryouts when the couch came over and said "Wyatt I'm glad you made it but did you have to bring the girl". Leo looked at me and then said "she's great you should see her play couch". He'd said "ok so what's your name". Phoebe said "Phoebe Halliwell". He said ok show us what you've got Halliwell".

Phoebe said "now". Leo said you can do it Phoebe I believe in you". Phoebe said ok I'm ready" as she picked up the bat and when the coach through the ball she hit it right out of the park.

The couch couldn't believe it she'd hit a home run and he said "Halliwell who taught you to play like that". Phoebe said "my uncle maybe you've herd of him". The couch said "wait a minute Halliwell as in Johnny Halliwell who plays for San Francisco's top baseball team".

Just then a limo pulled up and Johnny got out came over and said "did I miss it". Phoebe said "Uncle Johnny I did it I hit a home run on my first try". Johnny said "I told you that you could do it". Phoebe "so did Leo". Johnny said "you two are inseparable I see". Phoebe says "yeah were still the best of friends".

Johnny says "why don't we go get a Pitza I've already told your mom". Phoebe said "tryouts haven't finished". The couch says its fine you've made the team". Phoebe said what about Leo". The coach said "Leo to".

A month later

It was snowing and Phoebe ran outside with her sisters at the same time as Leo and some other boys in the street and when they got outside Phoebe said what to do first "Leo said "lets have a snow fight. Phoebe said yeah I'll be on Leo's team. Prue says no let's play girls verses boys me you Piper and a verses Andy, Cole, Leo and Kyle Cole said there's no way I'm doing that if you lose you'll make me pay for weeks". Prue says "scared I'll beat you". Cole says "fine you're on your going down beautiful". Prue says "don't sweet talk me I may love you but this is war".

They started to play Phoebe took to her hiding place and after ten minutes she saw Leo heading straight for her and he said "sorry Phoebe". As he tackled her to the floor." They both started laughing and as they got up. Phoebe said "you are my best friend". Leo said "and your mine I've been thinking lately what it would be like to kiss you". Phoebe said "I guess we can just to see what it's like I mean Prue and Cole and Piper and Andy do it all the time". Leo said "yeah as he leaned in and kissed her"

All of a sudden they were hit by a dozen snow balls and they turned to see everyone staring at them and Prue said "Phoebe we are supposed to be in war against the boys not kissing them." Phoebe said "so it's not like me and Leo kiss everyday. like you and Cole. that was our first kiss". Piper says "so how was it". Phoebe said "it was ok". Leo said "lets make snow angles Phoebe". Phoebe said "ok". As they fell to the floor lighting as they started to move there arms up and down.

November 1991

It was Phoebe's 16th birthday and Phoebe and Leo are dancing at her party when Leo said "Phoebe since we met you have been my best friend and now you're my girl friend it's even better I love you Phoebe Halliwell". Phoebe kissed him and said and I love you Leo Wyatt". Leo said "I got you this (as he pulled out a box he opened it to reveal a heart shape locket with to halves) one half for you one for me. Phoebe said "you really are the best boyfriend in the world". Leo said "what can I say I know there are so many guys who'd love to steal you away". Phoebe says "well they won't because you have my heart I love you Leo Wyatt and I always will.

June 1994

Phoebe had just got back from the doctors and she couldn't wait to tell Leo that she was pregnant. When Leo came running over she said Leo I have news and Leo said "me first I got a recording contract I'm going to LA I'm going to be a superstar". Phoebe said "that's great". Leo says "so what's your news". Phoebe said "let's leave that for another time so when are you going". Leo said in the morning. Phoebe said "goodbye Leo I'll miss you". Leo said we don't have to say goodbye yet". Phoebe said "we do it's too hard" as she ran inside crying.

So they had gone there separate ways, Leo became a superstar and Phoebe stayed in San Francisco and raised there son. Phoebe often thinks about how lucky Piper and Prue are lucky to still have the loves of there lives. It's only her and Paige that are single moms. Paige is one because Kyle died in a car crash when there son Kyle Junior was 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Phoebe is looking at old photos of her and Leo when Wyatt comes running in from the garden. He sees his mom's crying and says "mom you miss my dad don't you". Phoebe says "yes son". Wyatt thinks "I'll get him back for you mom thinking about the poster he saw that morning. As he says "everything will be ok mom". Phoebe says "I know son".

The next day Wyatt has just got up he says "mom I'm just going to a friends we are going skating I'll be back at 4". Phoebe says "don't forget your helmet Wyatt". He says "yes mom". He's thinking _this is it go to the building he's working on his new CD get back your dad make mom happy. _

An hour later

Leo is at the recording studio he's just finished working on his CD when he sees this young lad talking to security he hears them say you can't see him Mr. Wyatt is a very busy man. And Leo goes over and says "what's the problem". The man says "don't worry Mr. Wyatt we have told him to go". Leo says "it's ok ". Wyatt says "dad it's about mom". Leo says "I don't know what your game is kid but I'm not your father what douse your mom want money well you can't pull a scam on me get out sunshine tell your mom to get a life and not to tell you lies". Wyatt says "how dare you talk about my mom like that she has her own money thank you very much. And she's always told me you were a great guy her best friend I guess she was wrong I'll go and tell mom not to waste her life remembering a loser like you hear have this it's a picture of me and mom it's all you deserve". He storms out. And thinks _my dads a jerk I'm named after a jerk I guess I better get home._

Leo is about to put the photo in the bin when he drops it on the floor and he bends down to pick it up and is shocked to see Phoebe's smiling face looking back at him and he thinks back _to when he left how she had something to tell him but how he'd told her his news first and he thinks what have I done I've made my son hate me and he picks up the photo and runs outside._

Wyatt has slowed his pace but he's angry and he can't believe what's just happened why his dad would act like that ok he didn't know about him but he thought he'd be happy his mom always said he has his dad's blond hair and features. He hears Leo shout "hey son". And hew turns and shouts "my names Wyatt Halliwell and you have no right to call me son Leo". Leo runs over to Wyatt and says "I'm sorry it was a shock I didn't know I love your mom and I would love to get to know you". Wyatt says "why should I". Leo says "because I'm your father and I love you son ". Wyatt says "ok But we have to go to my house mom will be getting worried I lied to her to come hear". Leo says "ok so son you think of this yourself". Wyatt says "yeah mom loves you so much she misses you wanted to make her happy again. She's been acting strange since she ran into you at the airport I was sorry to have missed you I was getting ice cream with Auntie Prue and Uncle Cole and my cousins". Leo says why don't we go in my limo". Wyatt says "sure dad".

Phoebe is taking out the garbage when she sees a limo pull up outside her house and is even more shocked when Leo and Wyatt get out she goes over and says "Wyatt Halliwell explain this". He says "I want you to be happy and I knew he was in San Francisco so I went to see him I'm sorry I lied to you". Phoebe says "it's ok son". Leo says "you should have told me Phoebe". Phoebe says "how it was your dream to be a star and how could I stand in your way I've loved you since we were kids how could I do that to you". Leo says "you could have come with me". Phoebe says "you know I couldn't have done that my family". He says "I deserved to know Phoebe I've missed out on 11 years of our son's life". Phoebe says "I was thinking about you". He says "were you did you really think I cared more about my dreams than you". Phoebe says "I" crying as she ran into the house. Wyatt and Leo come in after her and Wyatt says "mom it's ok dad tell mom it's ok that you don't blame her stop mom crying I found you to stop the tears not to cause them", running up stairs and slamming the door. Phoebe shouts "Wyatt". Leo says "phoebe he'll be ok he just needs too calm down lets talk". Phoebe says "don't tell me about my son I was the one who gave birth to him the one who raised him all alone". Leo says "you wouldn't have if you told me". Phoebe says "maybe, maybe not maybe we just weren't meant to be together". He says "I think we are co me on Phoebe we can start over". Phoebe says "oh no you don't come running back after 12 years saying you want me back just cause you find out we have a son". Leo says "Phoebe it's not like that at all, ever since I run into you at the air port I couldn't stop thinking about you that's why I moved back to San Francisco. I love you Phoebe Halliwell and it'll do all I can to prove it to you, I want to be with you every song I've ever written is about you you've made me who I am today". Phoebe says oh Leo it's just to complicated I can't you should just go". Leo says "Phoebe". Phoebe says "just go Leo before I change my mind just go". And he walks out and Phoebe closes the door in tears thinking _why douse it have to be so complicated._

2 days later

Wyatt is in school, at lest that's where Phoebe thinks he is he made up the club with Prue's help and she fell for it hook line and sinker. So he's getting things ready for his plan at the studio while Prue is making sure

Phoebe doesn't suspect a thing

Prue and Phoebe are having lunch and Prue says "so you saw Leo how is he". Phoebe says "he looked great it was so hard telling him that we can't be together". Prue says "you did what Phoebe you are so stupid you love him and he loves you". Phoebe says "douse he, he came when he found out about Wyatt". Prue says "you should at least give him a chance if you don't you'll regret it". Phoebe says "thanks for the support sis any way I've got a interview there's some big star coming on my show and I'm dieing op find out who it is ", as she walks off Prue thinks _it's all going to plan thinking of the call she got from her nephew 2 days ago._

Leo is on his an interview on some TV show he just can't seem to get his mind off Phoebe and there son and much he loves Phoebe and how badly he wants them to be a family. When his driver says we are here Sir", Leo gets out of the car and heads inside.

Phoebe has just sat in the chair she looks at the screen thinking _I don't know why I can't just come up with my own stuff like usual, _and says "today we have a surprise guest someone who's made millions of fans all over the world but now all he wants is to be a family man and be with the woman he loves but she just won't let him in ladies and gentleman lets welcome him on stage. Just then Leo walks on stage and Leo and Phoebe can't believe it". Leo says "Phoebe what's going on, is this your show". Phoebe says "yeah and what are you doing here". Just then Wyatt comes on stage and says "that's to do with me mom and dad you are going to listen to me today it's my show". Phoebe says "Wyatt you'll be grounded for a week if you don't stop this nonsense". Wyatt says "no now mom tell me what you love about dad ". Phoebe says now". He says "yes now". She says "ok he's my best friend he knew me better than anyone". Wyatt says "your turn dad what do you love about mom." Leo says, "she's perfect in everyway I want to be with her more than anything in the world". Wyatt says, "See mom dad loves you". Phoebe says "it's not that simple". Leo takes hold of Phoebe's hand gets down on his knees and says "Phoebe I love you marry me". Phoebe says, "You can't be serious". He says "I am marry me". She says "Leo I can't we've been apart 10 years we can't just jump straight into marriage I'm sorry". She runs off stage in tears.


End file.
